Left Behind
by Weasley1200
Summary: Three years have passed since Harry saw the love of his life. Now at the age of 20, Harry soon regrets why he ever wanted to train in being an Auror....Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1 Thinking of her

  Left Behind

  Chapter 1

Harry Potter was a smart boy…or rather man, at the age of 20. He lived alone at the familiar address of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Alone. He was a man now, tall, muscular, eyes the shade of emeralds, a smile that would make your heart melt.  His body, well it definitely did turn out for the better. Indeed, those long practices at Qudditch did pay off when Harry was on the school team, but enough about that. We're talking three years later. _Three. Very. Long. Years_. After Hogwarts, though, Harry decided on becoming an Auror. What he didn't know was how much life and dedication was meant for this job. So for three years, Harry had been working his rump off, coming home in the wee hours, and barely getting any sleep. Talking to no one in particular, but himself, since he did live alone.

Sometimes though, Hedwig would be around to hear of Harry mourning about the love of his life, but lately, at the mention of her name, she would take flight and wouldn't return for days at a time. That certain girl, whom Harry would think about often, had very bushy brown hair, eyes the shade of chocolate, and a smile that would take Harry's breath away.

At night, he would lie in his bed and think a lot about her. His mind would say to move on and forget about her. His heart would tell him not to forget her, but to run to her, tell her how he felt. He was at the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He would have fantasies often about running to her house and spilling his heart out to her, but again, there was always that one thing, that one lingering thought on his mind that told him to never run up to her and scream "I LOVE YOU!!" and that was rejection… _Damn you!_

Yes, Harry Potter was scared. Indeed scared of her reaction if he had told her on that one particular day back at Hogwarts. In fact, that was the very last time he saw her beautiful face smiling back at him. The girl, who is, I'm sure you've guessed by now, was none other then Hermione Granger. Hermione. His Hermione.  She has such a beautiful name. How he missed her so much. How he can remember every little detail from that exact afternoon. With her in mind the memories soon came swimming back to him. If was as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback: Last day at Hogwarts…_

"When will we see you again?" Hermione and Ron said in unison. "Soon enough I assure you." Harry said sounded gloomy. "I'll really miss you two," he continued. It was the afternoon after graduation. Harry was packing up to leave for London. He was to live in Sirius's old house while training to be an Auror. He didn't know when he'd see his two best and only friends again. The reason for why he'd rarely see his friends was because of his availability at home. Harry was to travel the world through his training, and was only allowed to come home on holiday vacation, which was a rare treat.  "Harry, are you sure you really want to do this?" Hermione said sounding on the verge of tears. "Yes, I'm sure. You know that Mione." Harry stated. God she loved how he called her Mione. He gently brushed the side of cheek with his hand. "I know, but you don't know how long the training is, and when you'll be through with all of this, and." She trailed off. Harry just looked into her eyes. "I'll be back before you know it." Harry simply said. He could feel the lump in his throat start to build. He wasn't going to cry. Not in front of her. "I can't believe you're really doing this mate." Ron said sadly. There was a long moments silence until Hermione spoke up. "I'll miss you Harry." was all she said. With that, Harry got the nerve to hug her tightly and kissed her on the forehead. How he wished he could stay with her forever. How he wanted to hold her at night. How he wanted to wake up to her every single morning, 365 days of the year. He could go on and on about her, but all he said was,  "I won't be too long, I promise." And with that he disapparated with a simple pop.

Present…

Sometimes Harry often thought that he had made a mistake, leaving his Mione. That's right his Mione. But now there was nothing to do but wait. Wait for all hell to be over with. Wait for the training to get through. Wait for her, and yet he had been waiting. Three years to be exact. We've heard this before. Harry did promise Hermione one thing though, that he would return to her. She'd think him of a prat, an idiot for that matter if he showed up randomly tomorrow at her house. That is if she was still living with her parents.  Ron though, had himself a flat last Harry heard. The flat Ron shared with was with none other then Lavender Brown. A fellow Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Harry could recall Ron writing him through owl, telling him that he'd found the girl of his dreams. True, Harry was happy for Ron and all, but he himself wanted to settle down. You know, eventually. But his long days in training kept him very much occupied. Harry's only friend at the moment was his pet owl, Hedwig. Hedwig was out for the evening though, probably off hunting, so he really was truly alone. Maybe I shouldn't have done this. He thought. Don't be such a prat Harry; of course you did the right thing!  He lay down on his bed and argued with his brain. Which got to be an annoyance. Looking up at the clock told him that it was 3am. Maybe I could write to her. He thought about that for a second, but at that precise moment Hedwig floated in. She gave him a friendly hoot and entered her cage. Maybe I will tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is another day right?

The next morning Harry awoke with a horrible headache. Probably from lack of sleep or too much thinking. He'd been getting these lately. You know, those really really bad headaches in the morning. How he hated them. Damn her, I'd be perfectly fine if I wasn't so madly in love with her! He thought to himself. Here he goes again, thinking of her once more. He did persuade himself in writing her in the morning. So, after a long, might I add very long shower, he got dressed and searched for some parchment and quill. He felt foolish. What the hell was he to write after three years. Maybe he'll ask her out to lunch? That sounded logical. In conclusion to this question his final letter came out like this.

Dear Hermione,

Hi, it's Harry. You're probably wondering why I'd be writing to you after such a long period of time, I know, I'm sorry. Things have been really hectic here. I haven't had any time for myself, but with the holidays coming around, I've had the pleasure in getting some vacation time. I've been home for the past week and a half since Christmas is right around the corner. I know I've been a prat lately. I know you're probably mad at me, but please Hermione would you do me a favor in going out to lunch with me? I know I haven't been the best friend lately, but would you just hear me out? Please? There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while… Write back with your response as soon as possible. If you don't write back within the next couple of weeks, I'll understand. If you can come though, meet me in front of the three broomsticks by early sunset on Saturday…

Love Always,

Harry

There he was done, now all he needed was Hedwig. Harry didn't need to look far because she was sitting in her cage, munching on something dead. Harry didn't need to know what, but simply asked her gently to please bring this to Hermione as soon as possible. Hedwig replied with a simple hoot and flew through the window, flying to wherever his Hermione was at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2 Letters

Left Behind

Chapter 2

As Harry watched Hedwig fly away, he thought about Hermione's reaction to his unexpected letter. Worse, he thought about how he'd tell her about his feelings. With that in mind, he decided to think about what he'd say to Hermione when he saw her. Hmmm, ok, well. "Hi Hermione." That's a good start. "How are you?" _No, no, no, no that sounds dumb._ "I know it's been a while since I last saw you…" _Yea that sounds good, I guess…_ He continued to pace in his room. He really didn't know what to say to her. Why had he been so dumb? Why didn't he keep in touch? Hours seemed to go by, still no reply. It was Wednesday today. He had off, cause of Christmas just around the corner. Boy, that was the best part of being in training; they always let you off the hook for weeks, or maybe even months at a time. He thought very particularly about this Christmas though, he wasn't going to spend it alone.  He wanted to spend it with someone other than Hedwig for a change. He only hoped she would reply soon or his head would explode!

Meanwhile, not too far away in London, a girl of 20 was sitting at her desk at the familiar school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not just a student desk, but a teacher's desk. Yes, Hermione Granger was a teacher…well almost. Like Harry, she was being "trained" or rather observing the many wonders of how to be a teacher. This was her job. She was to take over for Professor Flitwick's class after he retired this year. _Hmmm that's only 6 months away_. She thought happily to herself. Until then she was to help out the students and teachers until her "training" was up. Hermione of course was already prepared for what her future students would be learning, and that would be Charms. How she loved that class when she was a student here. She could remember very clearly on the first day of Charms how she succeeded in using the spell _Wingardium Leviosa._ How she showed Ron. That thought sent a giggle out of her mouth. How dumb we were. She couldn't believe she got so upset because of what Ron had said about her that Halloween night. Which actually turned out for the better considering that was the day the trio was officially formed.  

It was the last day before Christmas holiday. Hermione was being sent back to her London home (not too far from Harry's). "Are you sure you can manage without me professor?" she had said earlier that day.

 "Yes, of course we'll manage Hermione". Professor Flitwick said.

 "Yes but I know how the kids get on the holidays sir. Since you know, I graduated not so long ago" she continued, remembering all the late night parties that would go on inGryffindor tower. 

 "Hermione please, you've been such a wonderful help, you need a break. Now go! I'll see you shortly after New Years". 

With that, she decided not to argue a moment longer, and proceeded to go and pack up her stuff for the holiday break. She would return yes, but something in the back of her mind was nagging about something. What was it? Perhaps Harry? _Where had that come from?_ Why is she all of sudden thinking of him. Clearly, he didn't want anything to do with her, since it being 3 years and all. As she scooped up her last belongings, she sat there for a while, staring at the desks in front of her. _So this is how it feels to be the top dog. _She thought to herself. She laughed at that for a second. _Soon though, it will be I who stands here and lectures about Charms_. She couldn't wait for that day, just a little longer and she'd take over Professor Flitwick's position. With that in her mind, she held all of her stuff in one hand, grabbed her wand with the other and disapparated back to her home at last.

As she put her belongings away, she noticed that a very familiar bird was perched on the outside of her bedroom window. "Hedwig!" she screamed for joy. "What are you doing here?" she quickly grabbed the letter that she knew had to be from none other than Harry. Harry Potter. She couldn't believe that out of the blue he decided to write to her. It hurt. He hurt her. Why now? Why after so many years did he decide to write to her? Her hands were shaking as she opened the letter. As she read it, she couldn't help but fall to the couch as all the memories soon came back to her. All the quidditch games, all the battles, winnings, Voldermort, Harry. "He wants to meet for lunch?" she said out loud to no one in particular. "Something he wants to tell me? What does he mean by that? Tell me what?" She couldn't think for long because a very angry Hedwig was waiting impatiently for a reply. So, with that she gave in and grabbed some parchment and quill. She had no idea what to write. This came as such a shock to her. She was afraid. Afraid of him. Afraid of everything. It took her a minute but she decided to go along with this invitation and wrote this.

_Dear Harry,_

I have to tell you that this came as such a shock when I received this letter. But I am willing to accept this invitation. Yes, I will meet you in front of the Three Broomsticks on Saturday evening. I have to be honest Harry I'm scared. I don't know what of though. I just hope this  "meeting" isn't about anything bad. Until then, take care, and I'll see you on Saturday.

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"Here you are Hedwig." She said to the owl. Hedwig gave her usual hoot and took off. Flying to wherever Harry awaited her return.


	3. Chapter 3 Arrivals

Left Behind

Chapter 3

Hours seemed to go by once again for Harry. Until finally, the letter came! Harry immediately opened the letter in a heartbeat. Thank Merlin she said yes! He was so excited! Three more days until he could see her again, three more days until he could hug her again, three more days until, until, he couldn't say what, but he knew what he wanted to say to her. He wanted to say the three very words that he's been desperately hiding for the past 3 years... _I love you._ Now that he had the chance…he'd just have to wait a little while longer. Words could not describe the feelings Harry was feeling right at that moment. As he looked up at the time he noticed that it was nearly time for lunch so he decided to fix himself a sandwich. He sat grinning to himself, thinking, _I'm the happiest man in the world. _And he was right!   

Hermione sighed to herself. She was daydreaming again, about Harry. How long had it been? Three years? She couldn't believe it. She sat on her couch listening to the outside noises. She sipped her tea in frustration. _I wonder what he's hiding from me?_ She thought to herself. He said in his letter about telling her something important. Could it possibly be his long lost confession to spill his heart out to her, and tell her he loved her??? Fat chance! She knew that for a fact. If Harry would of wanted to tell her something as important as that, he surly would _not_ of waited three long years to confess his feelings towards her. _Oh well, it is a good thought though._ And she was right.

The three days seemed like eternity for Harry! _Let it come, please let it come! _He thought to himself.On the morning of the big awaited reunion, Harry couldn't help but feel his nerves acting up. He seemed almost jumpy at every little noise throughout the flat. It was awful. Afternoon came and went. It was almost time to go. Sunset was almost there. With that thought in mind, he decided to go and take a shower. He wanted to look his best for her right?

Hermione's nerves were acting up again. How she hated that! Sunset was almost there, so she decided to get ready. But how should she dress??? "Oh my! Why hadn't I thought of that earlier?" she ran to her room, threw open the closet door and started, with great difficulty, picking out shirts and skirts, and placing them up to her reflecting body from the mirror. "Nope! Oh god no! What was I thinking when I bought this? Surly not. Ahhhh. Harry will think I'm easy in this. Nope. Nope. Nope. Too flashy. Too many stripes. Too ugly! Too Pink! Wait a minute! That's perfect!" Hermione held out a knee length kaki skirt with a red baby tee. _Not too showy, not too formal._ "This will do perfectly." She said to no one in particular.  

_One minute remaining. Thirty seconds. Ten seconds. Ding!_ Six a clock had finally come. Harry once again pressed his fingers to his hair, for it had to of been the fiftieth time that evening. "Damn hair. Never changes." He mumbled to himself. "Oh, never mind!" he looked at the clock, "Damn! Damn, Damn, Damn!" (A/N-Doc Brown!) He was late! After one more quick glance at himself, he grabbed his wand and disapparated with a simple pop.

  
  
"Ok, Ok I look good right? Right? What's the use? I'm talking to my reflection." A rather disturbed Hermione sat in front of the mirror checking over her overly plastered face. "Maybe I ought to slim down on the eye makeup next time. Oh well, here goes nothing." She looked at the clock. "It's time." And with that in mind she knew it best to go now and get it over with. She decided on walking there. She didn't want to apparate. She wanted to make an appearance. She wanted to see his jaw drop. Not that she was conceited and all, but she did have a more higher self-esteem nowadays. She wasn't that boring bushy haired know it all girl anymore. And with that she walked out the door.  
  
He arrived around 6:10. Not too late. Harry stood at the entrance of The Three Broomsticks. _Where is she?_ Suddenly, horrific thoughts occurred to him. _What if she arrived and saw I wasn't here? What if she thinks I'm even more of a prat for not showing up? What if she thinks I stood her up? What if, what if_…but at that exact moment a beautiful girl was walking towards him. His jaw dropped. He couldn't breath, move, or speak. "Hey there stranger." She said. It couldn't be Hermione. Harry was clearly in a trance. Choking on his breath, he managed to say a "Hi." _What the hell? Speak up Harry! Stop gawking at her!_ They just stood there and stared at each other. Finally she made a move. She wrapped her arms around him. _She smells so sweet._ It was a very long and rewarding hug. He hadn't had a hug like that in a while. It felt good. He could stay like that forever. Finally after at least a minute or so they broke apart. She spoke again.  
  
"It's been a while." Hermione said looking at the floor.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said sadly.  
  
"Shall we go in?" Hermione said turning towards the entrance.  
  
"Uh huh." He couldn't stop himself from staring at her. Three years sure made a difference. Not that she was bad looking before he left her. _Oh no._ Harry always thought she was beautiful. They managed to get a booth in the back so as to not get disturbed. Silence again.  
  
"How long has it been Harry?" she said softly.  
  
"Three very long years." Harry said looking at his cup of tea.  
  
"I missed you Harry. A lot actually." Now it was her turn to look at her cup of tea. She was blushing. How she wanted to scream her head off at him. Leaving her confused and alone. Why all of a sudden did he want to meet up again?  
  
"Really?" _Why did I just say that?_ _She wouldn't have said if she didn't mean it right?_ He managed to continue on.  
  
"I missed you too." A smile appeared on both of their faces for the first time. The evening wasn't so bad after all. They reminisced throughout the night. Talking of Quidditch, Hogwarts, Professor Snape, everything! Or at least tried to talk of everything until the cook cleared everyone off for the night. They scurried out of the pub and walked around for a bit. It was nice just to walk with her. He still couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He loved the way her mouth moved when she talked; in fact he loved everything about her. But we've heard this before right? It was then that his opportunity finally came around. At around 11 Hermione said it, the very thing that started this whole reunion.  
  
"You didn't want to just visit with me, and talk about "old times" did you Harry? Something is wrong. You're not telling me something."  
  
"Wha… Me?" returning to the real world.  
  
"Yes, you Harry Potter!" a smile appeared on her face again. He loved when she said his name.  
  
"Of course I wanted to see you again. It's been so long. I wanted to write to you so many times before. I really did, it's just…" He trailed off  
  
"Well, why now? What is it? I didn't come out here for nothing. Or did I?" Inching closer to him, smile still remaining on her face she took hold of his hand, and gave it a tight squeeze. "What is it?" her smile disappeared.  
  
"Not here. Please." She looked really anxious for an answer, but he couldn't say it now. _Not here! In private! Please, anywhere but here on the street corner_… He looked at the sidewalk. Panic stricken he asked another stupid question. "Would you like to come over?" _Bad question, bad question!!_  
  
Her smile returned and was indeed wider. "Sure."  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4 The confession

Left Behind

Chapter 4

            Even the famous have their share of nerves. Harry practically dropped the keys searching for the right one to his flat.  His hands were shaking. Why had he asked that question? How stupid. As Harry searched yet again for his house key, Hermione looked a bit, hmmm what's the right word? _Happy?_ Nah! Couldn't be. 

"Finally!" Harry practically yelled. Hermione just giggled. They both walked in. Harry took Hermione's jacket.

"Thank you."  She said. She sat on the couch.

"Why don't I make some tea?" Harry's voice cracked a little.

"I'd love that." _Why does she do that?? Why does she have to be so damn cute?_

"Right then." Harry walked to the kitchen, and yet again another awkward silence. As he was making the tea, he was caught this time staring at her.

"What?" Hermione said

"What what?" 

"You were staring at me Harry."

" Err… umm no I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"You just, err, look so beautiful tonight that's all."

"Thank you." More silence. Damn, he was really tired of these moments of silence.  Why was it so difficult to talk to her? He realized the tea was done so he brought out two cups and started to pour into them. When it came to pouring his cup of tea, he was distracted with Hermione's body again, and didn't realize the cup had overfilled. 

"Shit!" he muttered.  He heard a small giggle by the couch.

"You're laughing at me aren't you Ms. Granger?"

"No I'm not!" He quickly cleaned up the mess, and walked over with Hermione's cup of tea. 

"Here you go." There was a large smirk on her face.

"Stop making fun of me!" He pretended to yell at her, but failed miserably. He was really blushing madly now.

"You know you're cute when you get angry." She looked at him straight in the face.

"I am?" he had a stupid grin on his face. Hermione was laughing so hard now. 

"Yes! Oh my god that was priceless!"

"What???" 

"You're so oblivious Harry Potter!" More fits of laughter. After about 15 minutes at laughing at nothing in particular or, at least Harry thought it was his "cuteness" Hermione got quiet and plastered on a serious face. _This was it. Ok, Ok you can do this Harry. _ 

"Alright, there is a reason why I owled you a couple of days ago."

"No duh!" she pretended to act shocked. She noticed he wasn't laughing at that last remark, and shut up immediately. He took hold of her hand and looked at the floor deciding on how to tell her.

"Hermione, I've had this certain feeling building up inside of me for god knows how long. This certain feeling, I can't express, but I can feel. Ever since the Yule ball in our fourth year, I knew it had to be true. I trusted my heart. When you came down those stairs in the great hall, I was flabbergasted. I couldn't believe my eyes. Hermione, I think you're beautiful, talented, sweet, smart, funny, beautiful, cute, beautiful, expressive, beautiful, God I could go on and on about you. But, what I'm really getting at, is when we left Hogwarts, I made a promise. A promise I wasn't supposed to break, but I did, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never wrote to you, I'm sorry I never kept in touch with you, I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you this, but I was afraid. Yes, I was afraid. I was afraid if I kept in touch with you, my feelings towards you would get so unbearable, but obviously me seeing you now, well, I guess it didn't work did it?  I didn't know what love was until I met you Hermione." Harry looked up for a second. Tears were falling down Hermione's cheeks now. Harry hoped they were happy tears. He continued on.

"I hope you understand where I'm going with this. If not, I'll say it out loud and simple." He prepared himself for this one. This was it. 

" I love you Hermione Granger."

Not one of them said a word to each other, for at least a minute or two until, "Sorry?" 

"I love you." Harry said again

"Say that again?" tears were falling down her face.

"I love you."  He said again louder. Just then she jumped up and hugged him.

"You know how long I've wanted to hear those words out of your mouth?"

"No, how long?" she smiled and laughed. That's a good sign. 

"I don't know really how long." There was more crying and laughter. "I love you too Harry." 

Harry knew from that moment on, things were going to change. Definitely, going to change for the better. He just confessed to the girl of his dreams that he loves her and he got accepted! 

As Hermione cried her heart out, happy tears not sorrow, Harry just smiled to himself. _This is going to work. She loves me, and I love her. What could possibly go wrong?_


	5. Chapter 5 Our first kiss

Left Behind

Chapter 5

(A/N-Hola! I know it's been a while…in fact it's been 4 months…damn that's a long time. Sorry for the delay, but I've been kind of busy around here..Yeah yeah I know that's what everyone says! Possibly the reason is because of what's to come in this chapter? Ha who knows? Read on my friends!)

A/N- "I remember when rock was young, me and Mione had so much fun!"

-Elton John, Crocodile Rock

Sorry I had this song in my head and I thought it cute if I put Mione instead of Suzie! Ta!

**Harry's Point Of View**

As I sat comfortably on the couch with Hermione sleeping soundly on my lap, I continued to run different questions throughout my head, and get this I was answering them too. _Why didn't you tell her sooner you prat? Look what's become of you too. Obviously she loved you from the start!_ Yeah I should have told her sooner. I know. Stop nagging me. I looked down at her beautiful form and without thinking opened my mouth. "She's so beautiful." She started to stir. _Crap, now I woke her up. Thanks internal thoughts!_

She opened her brilliant brown eyes, looking slightly confused. "Did you say something Harry?" 

"Yeah" I half heard myself as I was getting lost in very naughty fantasies again. _No! No! Get out of head now!_

"What did you say?" Looking up with deep curiosity. I snapped back.

"I said you're beautiful" She smiled and stood up on my lap so that she was straddling my hips. _Ohh boy, this isn't good for the lower region_…

"You're beautiful." She simply stated, and for the first time ever our lips came together.

Talk about electricity! Cause that's what this women was made of! It was the most amazing feeling ever. How can a simple kiss get this kind of reaction? Wow! That's right Wow! And that's exactly what I said.

When we broke apart, you guessed right, I said it. "Wow."

"Wow." She whispered. A smile appearing on her face.

Suddenly my clock went off chiming happily that it was 2 am. _Damn where does the time go_. She looked at me then at the clock. 

"Well I guess you need to be getting back to your place." I said sadly.

"Yeah." _Was that disappointment in her voice?_

"How far are you? I can walk you to your house…" But before I could get anymore out she silenced me with her finger to my mouth, and kissed me again.

"I could get used to that." I said with a silly smirk on my face.

"Me too." Our lips met for a third time, with another shock of electricity. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" No more words were needed, as our kisses kept getting deeper, deeper and more hmmm what's the word, _rough?_ Suddenly I felt Hermione get up and pull me to my feet. We broke the kiss, and she entwined our hands together. She was leading me to, _wait a minute she's heading for my bedroom!_ _Wait, how'd she know which room was mine; there are over 30 rooms in this house you know! Ok enough contemplating Potter, go with the flow here!_ At that, I decided to be the proper gentleman and ask his fair maiden the question. 

"Wait! Hermione are you su-" I was cut off.

"Never been sure enough." She replied. We both smiled and blushed as I closed the door behind me.

She turned around and faced me. Looking me straight in the eye. I slowly came up to her and she nodded my approval. She knew what I was going to ask her. I slowly very, very slowly started to lift her shirt over her head. Once it was fully over her I threw it aside and looked at her again. She smiled. I then began whispering sweet things into her ears. Which caused her to go scarlet in the face.

"I love you so much Hermione." I said as I began to plant butterfly kisses down her neck. "Can I touch you?"

"Yes Harry Please." _How I love my name coming out of her mouth_. I gently ran my hands up and down her sides, which caused her to break out in goose bumps.

"Did I do that?" I said playfully. She was grinning from ear to ear. She then started to unbutton my shirt while kissing me hard on the lips. _Oh I'll never get tired of that!_

Once my shirt was fully off, she turned me around so I fell on the bed with her straddling me. We were both still in our under garments. She leaned down, and whispered some very and let me tell you some very arousing things she had in mind what she wanted to do with me. After she was, um eh hem, through with her thoughts for the evening, she looked me straight in the eyes and plastered on a real serious expression.

Oh shit is she having second thoughts? Now? After all she said a second ago? Please god no, if she stops I won't be able to function if I don't get this energy out of me now! We've gotten this far. Please Please don't say no now!

Suddenly she looked very shy and started playing with my hair. "Look where we are now Harry?" _Yeah in my bed! Ok, that sounds wrong_. 

"We're in my bed Mione." I say stupidly anyways. I don't think she wanted me to answer that question. _Ok, my boxers are going to bust open any minute now_!

She starts laughing. "I know silly, but really I..." She trails off. "I never thought I'd see you again after you left for your Auror training. I really missed you Harry." Her eyes begin to glisten with tears. "You know, I never dated anyone after you left because I waited for you to come back. I know this will sound cliché but I'm so incredibly in love with you Harry James Potter." Her tears began to fall freely. I lean up and wipe them away leaving a kiss after each tear. 

"I'm sorry I left you." I whisper in her ear. "I'm never leaving you again." _You bet your ass I'm not!_ "I love you so much." My hand rests on her cheek. Fresh tears began to fall again. "Please don't cry sweetie." _She's beautiful even when she's crying._ Again I kiss her tears away. _I hate seeing her like this_. I start kissing every part of her face but once I reach her lips we began to take flight from our previous activities, our kisses becoming rough and barbaric. (A/N-Ha-ha I know it sounds lame but oh well) Soon the remainder of our clothes lay sprawled out on the floor. No more talking was needed. The best was yet to come. _You bet it was!_

I wake up to the most beautiful sight in the world. Hermione's head is resting on my chest. I look down at her. "I love you Mione." I whisper. She starts to stir very slowly.

"Hey you." She says with a smile. Her cheeks start to turn crimson as she realizes she's a bit exposed in the northern hemisphere.

"I don't mind." I say with a smirk on my face. She puts her head back down on my chest after she pulls the blanket over herself. I stroke her hair. I love her hair. She always hated her hair in school. I move my hand to her exposed shoulder and start stroking that up and down. I stop the movement of my hand for a second and she notices. 

"Aww don't stop, that feels good." 

"I'm sorry Mione."

"Don't be sorry." As I continue to stroke her shoulder again I can't help the large goofy grin that appears on my face. _I'm the luckiest guy in the world! I love her and she loves me. We made passionate love together last night. Which reminds me, if you happen to look up Hermione's name in the dictionary you'll read clearly next to it "Passion giver." I've never heard my name being called out so many times in my life. No, scratch that, screamed out! Ok, I'm being the perverted Horny Harry Potter again. Get back to reality here._

She then lies on her back and turns her head to me. "Do you regret what we did last night Harry?" _Hell No!_

"Oh course not, why would I?"

"Just curious that's all." Another beautiful smile appears on her lips. She leans up and kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you more more." We get into a fit of laughter. _I love her laugh._ This is the way it should be. Always. So many questions go through my mind. The first one is asking her to stay and live with me and the second, well maybe I should wait on that one for a little while, I wanna ask her to marry me. Is that pushing it? I think so.

After our laughs she starts to get up. I don't want her to get up. Not yet. I entwine my hand with hers. "Stay please, a little longer."

"Ok." She says barley audible. Our hands are still entwined. I lift them up and kiss her hand. She does the same with mine. We don't even need to talk. We communicate through our looks and actions. _And boy were those some actions too! Ok ok pervert side of me again._ We lay there in my bed for what feels like 10 minutes is really 3 hours. She sighs. 

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized I have a meeting today. A teacher meeting for Hogwarts teachers… well almost Hogwarts teachers." She corrected herself. "They're meeting at The Three Broomsticks for lunch. I completely forgot."

"You're a teacher? I should have guessed!"

"Well, not yet. I'm taking over for Professor Flitwick after he retires. I'm so excited though!"

"I'm glad." _I really am._ "What time do you have to be there?"

"Sometime around noon."

"Oh." I looked at the clock, which read 10:55. _Still plenty of time_.

"I should get there early though." She said glumly. 

"Yeah."

"You know, to introduce myself to the other new teachers."

"Yeah."

"Harry?"

"Yes?" I ask alert by the call of my name from her mouth.

"You'll still be here right? You won't leave me again. Right?" I sit up suddenly.

"Of course I'll be here. I meant every word I said last night sweetheart. I'm never leaving your side again."

"Good." She leans up and looks me straight in the eyes. "Don't ever leave me again."

"Deal." I say as I kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"You missed." She says playfully.

"What?" I look at her slightly confused

"You missed!" _What is she talking about? I still don't unders- Ohhhh, I get it…_

Sometimes I'm such a brainless git…

That's all folks, well at least for now! R&R like they all say. If you really care or if you want to be nice ya'll could give me ideas for the next chapter. It would be most appreciated! -Cheerio


	6. Chapter 6 The Next Day

Left Behind

Chapter 6

**Hermione's POV**

            I knew he'd be sad once I said I had to leave. I'm sad too by the way, don't get me wrong! After managing finally with great difficulty to get out of Harry's tight embrace, I searched for my belongings and…eh hem my clothes of course! I quickly pulled them on while in the corner of my eye watched as Harry marveled at my body. He had that sexy smirk on again.

"You do know it's rude to stare Mr. Potter."

"It's only rude if you don't know them." _Damn, he got me there._ I simply laugh. Again more whining from Harry.

"Do you _reeealy _have to go?"

"Yes I _reeealy _have to go Harry." He looks down disappointed. After I'm finished zipping up my skirt I walk towards him and sit down on the bed.

"Come back over to my flat…err if you want that is…after your done with your meeting… please?" I smile.

"Of course Harry." Now it's his turn to dress. He grabs his boxers and puts them on quickly. I start to head out of his door, until suddenly he grabs my hand.

"Think of me today?" He says. Not an order but a request.

"Only if you'll think of me in return." He smiles. _God I'll never get sick of that handsome smile._

"By the way, where is your flat located?" He questions. I laugh.

"Near Hogsmeade. Do you want the address?" He was practically on his knees begging the answer yes.

"Of course I want the address…I don't want to…I _never_ want to lose you again." He says seriously. He kisses me on the forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I get lost in his eyes once again. 

"So do I get that address now?" He jokes. I laugh

"Yes Harry you get that address." So I give in.__

_*********_

After our long, torturous, and might I add _dramatic_ departures, I quickly picked up the pace as I walked down Hogsmeade to get to The Three Broomsticks. Hoping beyond hope I wasn't too late, I decided to make up a lie if someone asked why I was late. _Hmmm, how about I tell them my oven exploded? Too common? Too "as if"? Too lame? _As I walked and thought, I didn't realize I would be so incredibly into my thoughts, that I noticed that none of the shops looked familiar at all. That's when it hit me. I passed it. I let out a long sigh, and turned around to the other direction.

 Right as I'm about to enter the pub, I take a deep breath and then proceed to casually saunter in. I look at the clock on the wall as I enter. It read 12:14. _Damn that boy who lived. _ Hoping no one noticed, I take my seat and proceed to chat among the other "new" teachers around my seat._  That's right Granger keep in smooth and cool. _And that's just what I did.

*********

            I swear these little meetings get longer and longer. At around 3, when the meeting was finally over, I decided to head on home to change into some fresh clean clothes. Since you know, I _had_ been wearing the same outfit for two days now. After I walk in, check my mail…_hmmm all bills_, take a shower, feed my cat…_poor Crookshanks_… I get a sudden outburst in the fireplace. And guess who it was?

"Sweetheart you there?" He says. _Awww, he called me sweetheart._

"Yes, I just got home."

"Are you…coming back over here…?" He almost looks scared.

"I said yes before Harry, why would I change my mind?" 

"Just making sure." He smiles

"Ok then, I'll see you soon alright?" _He really cares about me._

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too." I blow a kiss from the fire. His face disappears. _I'm so in love with that boy…no wait, correction…I'm so in love with that MAN! _

*********

Harry's POV 

**__**

            I knew she said yes before, but I just had to ask her again! I had to ask her if she was coming back over to my house. Thank Merlin she gave me her address or I would of died. Literally. I had to make sure I knew where she was staying. Ok, I'm being paranoid again. It's just that I don't want to lose her ever again. I'm afraid that she'll leave me, just like I left her. It's my fault, I know. Now I'm scared. It's already past 6 and that's technically tonight right? RIGHT? Maybe she's coming at 7? That's a "date" time. I think. _You've never been on a date you twat._ Oh right…  Perhaps, she's coming at 7:30ish? Possibly. Maybe she got stuck in floo traffic? Maybe…maybe…maybe I should calm down and relax.

Knock Knock 

"Yessss." God I can be so lame at times. I open the door for her and see the most beautiful creature in the world. 

"Hi." She says.

"Hi." I say below a whisper. _I'm doing it again, thinking about naughty things._

"Aren't you going to ask how my day went?" she mocks.

"Yes, but I wanna do this first." 

"Do wha-." She starts to say as my lips capture hers.

"Now, how was your day?" She's smiling like crazy. I did one good deed!

"Very dull and boring until I saw you."

"Really, same here."

"Ha-ha, not as bad as mine, I had to see Professor Snape again. You know he still taunts me about my bookwomishness."

"Really, that grease ball? He's still around?"

"Yeah, I saw him when I was helping out Professor Flitwick at Hogwarts, but he never spoke a word to me. Not until today."

"I love your bookwormishness." I say looking directly in her eyes.

"Thank you." She blushes.

"Soo, what do you wanna do tonight?"

"We can start by going to a movie and see where that goes." She states trying to look innocent. _She's cute when she tries._ But, there's a mischievous look in her eyes. _Is that lust?_

"Alright, I can handle that." 

"Ok." She smiles. As I go to look for the paper for the movie times I turn around suddenly.

"Have I told you I love you today?"

"Yes, in my fire place." Her smile widens.

"I love you." I say again anyways.

"I love you too." I stand there for a second thinking about us. Suddenly the clock chimes once that it's half past the hour. I turn around out of her embrace and look through the paper a couple of times. We agree on seeing a romantic comedy. I look up at the clock again. It's a quarter to 7.

"We better go if we want to make that movie."

"Ok." She gives me a quick peck on the lips and we exit my apartment. I lock the door and we walk off into the sunset, hands entwined…

A/N- Look I wrote a chapter and it didn't take me three months to do it!! Isn't that exciting!! Hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't that's ok, I just wanted to get this chapter up and ready for your viewing. I know there wasn't really anything too exciting about it but alas. I don't really know when the next one will be up. I guarantee it won't take me three months…don't worry! See you later!


End file.
